Too Late
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: After a Quidditch game, Draco corners Hermione and questions her on her odd behavior.


Too Late by Cute But Kinda Deadly

This story hasn't been Beta-ed so there might be alot of mistakes.

Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV

There I was, having the best time of my life, and he had to ruin it. He came up to me after the Quidditch game. I suddenly felt afraid. Three weeks of avoiding him went flying out the window. There was no one around. I was trapped. We were on the Clock Tower Bridge when he caged me with his arms. I couldn't look at him, and I flinched when he spoke.

"Nice to see you," I could tell he was smirking. I refused to look up,"You know, it's not very nice to avoid a person. It might give them the wrong idea." Still I didn't look up. I wanted someone to save me from this. I was shaking from the January wind and still kept me there.

"Look at me."

It was a demand. That voice of authority coming to the surface. I didn't listen. Then, the next time he spoke, surprised me.

"Why? What have I done?" There was saddness and pleading in those few words. What had he done?

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I finally looked up at him. All my anger a fear washed away. I found those grey eyes of his. I felt shame for putting him through this. Because I only cared for my own selfish needs I forgot about his.

"Draco, it has nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong." I told him. His face was blank as ever. Typical Draco.

"Then why cut me off like that?" He whispered. I felt my throat getting the feeling of something caught in it. Why? Why did I cut him out of my life? Was I afraid of my friends opinions? Or was it the fact that I couldn't handle people finding out and telling the Daily Prophet? Maybe it _was _my own selfishness again.

"I-I don't know. I suppose I was afriad of what other's thought about us-,"

"Bullshit, Granger!" I flinched, " You know perfectly well that's not it."

"Do I?" I shot back. He moved his arms from blocking me and leaned on the railing.

"Yeah, you do. Granger, you're not afraid of people knowing," He spoke, "You're afraid of me."

I couldn't believe him! I told him it has nothing to do with him and he says it does! "How could I possibly be afraid of you?" He walked closer to me and leaned in," Because if you let yourself fall in love with me then that sets you up to get hurt. I'd be holding your heart in my hands. I could keep it, or I could crush it. And you're scared to get hurt."

I could feel the tears falling and I wasn't even blinking. Was it really that? Was I scared to be hurt? I honestly didn't know, but I did know I was bloody furious.

"_How dare you!" _I yelled,"Assuming things that are none of your business!" I was no longer cold, but hot with rage. He leaned back, glaring at me.

"Get off it, Granger. Deep down you know that I am right. And that's only half of it. You know what your real problem is, Granger?"

"No, what?"

"You don't like to to take risks! You want your world to be so bloody perfect that you cast out the tiniest thing that doesn't fit! Life's about taking risks, Hermione, otherwise life may not be worth it. At least for me. You can't let yourself fall in love, then you'll never know love." The tears fell like a water fall. I didn't know what to say.

"You already have my heart." He said.

"How do you know I won't crush it?" I asked.

"I trust you. Apparently that's something you don't have for me." I said. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"I do trust you!" I cried. He turned around and walked towards the doors, but then, he turned back around and said," Really? Give me your heart then." I wanted to speak. I wanted to give everything I had to him, but...I couldn't give him that becuase I really don't trust him. Or anyone.

"Right,that's what I thought." Draco turned around and left. "And just to let you know," I heard him say," I would never break your heart, but I guess you'll never know that, will you?" His footsteps faded away along with any feeling I had left. I was numb. I had pushed away my only love. And now it's too late.

_______________________________________________

a/n- I hope you like it. I apologize for any misspelled words or grammar errors. Review please!!!!!!!


End file.
